That Must Have Been One Crazy Party
by RizuofWolves
Summary: Yugioh Series Characters  plus   Alchohol  Plus    Funny  Equals   WTF? O.0    Rated T For: Suggestive themes and Alchohol refrences, Real Funny Though ;


So I AM still after what 3months now working on Rizu and The King Of Duels, Its almost Done. That story is my life!  
>So this story is a Colabrative Fanfiction by Me and My Friend Dakotah. Dakotah: Ello! So it actually all started when<p>

she was explaining a dream to me and she said Jaden was Duct Taped to A Chair

Dakotah: Dont forget the flying Disgruntled Kuriboh!

But I just replied, "Wow. that musta been one crazy Party" And there it took off! I especially like Duke DEvlin's Part.

Dakotah: I came up with the Part of what Marik was wea-

No One Cares, But Read our funny story, we wrote it at 11pm at Night! And if it bodes well we'll have a part two of even after After more, and a vid ENJOY!

THAT MUSTA BEEN ONE CRAZY PARTY

I woke up on the floor of my bed room, head Reeling. I looked to my left and saw several empty Mountain Dew Cans and a Beer Bottle. I sat up and noticed I was missing a shoe. "What happened?" I said aloud as I dragged myself off the floor. "Why am I on the floor?" I glanced over and saw Seto Kaiba passed out on my Bed. "Oh okay…" I scratched my Head and stumbled out into the hall. I had the worst Hangover, punch drunk. I put my hand on my face and forced to self to walk down the hall to the bathroom. I Opened the door and saw Joey all snoozed out in the bathtub. Again the only thing that came to mind was, "Okay…"

I walked down the hall gripping the wall for balance. I heard faintly the Sponge Bob theme. "What the Hell…?" I open the closet door by the stairs and saw Mokuba curled up with a laptop playing Sponge Bob on an Endless Loop and donut smeared all over his face. I closed the closet door and didn't even really care.

Carefully stepping over Syrus I stumbled down the stairs.

I stepped into the Living room and saw the Oddest scene, Ever! Jaden was in the corner, Duct taped to a chair. He had glitter smeared on half of his face, Ke$ha style. In the adjacent was Tristan propped up against the wall with Serenity cradled in his arms. I turned and saw Marik and Bakura on the couch, worst part? Marik was in a full leather cat suit, ears, tail, and all. Bakura had one of his arms slung over the couch loosely holding a Gin bottle and the other on Marik's face as if he was trying to push him away, but Marik had his arms wrapped tightly around Bakura's torso. Yusei was curled up on the end not occupied by them with a bowl of popcorn and the TV Clicker. He was wearing a CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES sweat shirt, a pair of Pajama pants and Bunny slippers.

I turned back to glittered Jaden. The chair he was actually duct taped to was tipped over and someone was kind enough to put a paper towel under his cheek to mop up his drool. I found enough strength to prop him up and the paper towel stuck to the left side of his face. Also he was snoring. I was about to ask Yusei what the hell had happened when. *Cue Duke Devlin* Duke Devlin Tumbled out of coat closet, fell over and pulled himself up by the door Knob. "Woo!" He had half a shirt on and lip stains on the side of his face and down his kneck, and his belt buckle undone. He leaned against the door frame, "That was some crazy party!" He was kinda wobbly and picked up a random bottle off the ground, he put it to his lips and realised it was empty. "Damn another empty!" and he threw it against the wall where the glass smashed. Duke put his Back to the wall and slid to the floor.

Mai then stumbled out of closet too with a dice stuck to her face. She peeled it off and tossed it to the ground coincidently hitting Duke Devlin in the face, he just groaned. I peered into the kitchen attached to the living room and saw Yugi passed out on the bar counter top and Tea right next to them. Yami's ghost self was looking at them with disgust. Yugi woke up and looked at Tea and there hands folded together, was she wearing a wedding ring? Yugi turned over and said aloud to himself, "I have a lot of explaining to do…Don't I?" Yami Ghost replied, "Oh Yes you do, I really don't want to live with madame friendship Moto."

Jack was on the Other side of the Counter full dressed and cleaned, with his Atlas belt shined. He was sipping tea and reading the newspaper. I finally turned back to Yusei, he was watching some televised duel.

"Yusei…What in the name of Ra and Cardgames happened?" I asked. "Well." He started. "See the guy on the blue Duel runner." He motioned towards the tv. "Well, he summon-"

"No!" I cut him off, "Last Night!" As a response he tossed me a Camera, "Catch!" It almost hit me in the face as I fumbled to not let it drop onto the floor. I started flipping through the pictures. "Is that Marik and Bakura?" "Yes," He Replied still watching the TV. "Is Joey?" "Uh-huh." "And I…?" I Managed to squeak out, "Yep. You were all flat out drunk." "Uh…" I Groaned and rubbed the bridge of my nose and dropped the camera with disgust by the strap. I looked up and asked, "Well why don't you have a hangover Yusei?" He turned to me with a serious face and replied, "Well _I _have something called _Self Control_…But you're a great kisser." He winked and turned his attention back to the TV. I turned Bright red and out of embarrassment turned and Looked outside. Pulling the curtain slightly aside, I saw a sight that didn't lift my spirits.

The whole front lawn was a mess. An assortment of duel runners and motorcycles were scattered across the yard along with duel disks and Cards. Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon jet was crashed into the ground with a streak of flames and toilet paper behind it. Even though Crow was nowhere to be found his Duel runner was sticking straight up in the creek. I let the curtain Fall back and turned to the mess that once was my house, "I have a lot of cleaning to do."


End file.
